Genisis Episode Guide (Ideas/Arc, Tentative details)
Arc 1: Origins #Odyssey-A mysterious galactic police officer is injured in a ship crash on a distant planet trying to retrieve a Galvan relic and a warlord goes after it. #Journey-Ben Tennyson is shocked to discover his grandfather's past and exactly why he has a robotic arm. Meanwhile, Gwen discovers the art of dark magic from an unknown relative. Two bounty hunters attack the group and Max has no choice but to travel to Washington D.C. #Train-Max takes Ben into Plumber's Academy where he is pushed to the limit in training. There are more bounty hunter attacks. It is revealed Vilgax is behind the scenes. Ben quits training after discovering the Omnitrix wasn't meant for him, but his grandfather. #Stress-Max's old partner, the officer from episone one, Xylene, makes her way to Earth and past tensions cause Max to have a heart attack after a swarm of bounty hunters led by a mysterious Psyphon attacks Plumber Headquarters. #Reform-Bounty hunter reforms and helps Ben. His name is Tetrax. A threat known as Rojo merges with a broken drone sent by Vilgax and starts to wreck havoc. #Cyborg-Vilgax has cybernetic enhancements from his injuries. Meanwhile, Gwen has disappeared into the mysterious Ledger Domain where Ben has to go and find her. Vilgax releases his mutant squids on Bellwood. #Mania-A family known as the Vreedles hunt Ben down in hopes of reclaming bounty to clone their children. #Grudge-Vulkanus and his pickaxe aliens decide to kill Ben with the help of Sixsix/Sevenseven/Eighteight and Twotwo under the alleigance of Vilgax and manage to capture him. Psyphon, jealous of Vulkanu's victory, plots a way to get rid of him. #Betrayal-A Plumber betrays the Plumbers for Vilgax and Ben goes into a depression. The Plumber is Gorvan. #Alliegance-All the bounty hunters attack Gwen, Tetrax and Max and Vilgax attacks Ben. Season finale. Arc 2: Invasion Arc 3: Predators Arc 4: Revelation #Greed-A man joins the Forever Knights twelve years ago and discovers their supply of gold. He hides in it when a dragon attacks and breathes fire, the gold melting onto his face. Present day, he is a Faction leader and ruthless for death to anything that isn't human. Arc 5: Anger Arc 6: Magic #Illusion-Ben falls in love with a girl named Hope who is severly introverted. She eventually reveals she is a charm caster, same as Gwen. #Witchcraft-Hope tells Ben that she will be claimed at age 15 either light, like her dad Spellbinder or dark, like Hex and there is a curse which makes impossible for her to know which is right. Her cousin who is revealed to be Micheal Morningstar, went dark and shows up, almost killing Ben #Conjuring-Ben and Hope start dating and when Hope is claimed, Ben causes an eclipse, making Hope unclaimed. She then leaves Ben, telling him she has to find something called the Great Barrier where she can be accepted. #After-Ben is arrested by the Plumbers and he escapes and travels with Rook to find Hope before she makes it there because it is a trap set by Micheal Morningstar and Hex. Rook and Ben gain help from a man named Iganceous. #Help-Ben meets Hope's grandmother who turned light named Verdona. She is able to locate Hope who is revealed to be travelling with her dark cousin Sunny.Rook tells Ben to accept the possibility that Hope turned dark. #Fire-They reach the Great Barrier to find Hex engulfed in pink flames and an unconious Hope on a pyre. Rook battles Micheal Morningstar and Ben battles Hex and is almost killed until Verdona takes away Sunny's power and Spellbinder shows up and battles Hex. Adwaita appears Ben duels with him. Hope is freed and the next night, crawls into bed with Ben and they fall asleep together, as if nothing happened. Arc 7: War Arc 8: Fear Arc 9: Darkness Arc 10: Isolation